


Honor Among Thieves: Alternate Ending

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, poor nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: If Mina had given into Jihyo's temptation, it would've looked a little like this.Companion piece to 'Honor Among Thieves', I guess
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Honor Among Thieves: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after Chapter 3 of Honor Among Thieves, when Mina and Nayeon argued. So instead of Mina going to find Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, she comes across Jihyo, and, well, this ensues.

Mina just barely managed to keep herself from slamming the door as she stormed out of their bedroom. 

Fucking Nayeon. Who did she think she was? What did she think their _relationship_ was? Weren't they supposed to share everything with each other, listen to each other's problems and grievances, and be equals in this? It was starting to feel like Nayeon wanted to keep her caged, locked away from the rest of the environment, nestled so close to Nayeon's side that Mina couldn't even breathe. Her jealousy was getting ridiculous. 

"Another lovers' spat, darling?" 

Mina rested her head against the edge of the hallway entrance. Jihyo was curled up in the corner of the couch, nursing a beer and regarding Mina curiously. 

"Leave it alone." Mina said. And for once, Jihyo listened, simply shrugging before pressing the bottle back to her lips.

"You should probably give her space." Jihyo advised, patting the space next to her. Mina looked at her, the word 'no' already rising on her tongue. What if Nayeon came out and saw them? What if she got upset? 

_What has Nayeon done for you lately?_ a voice whispered in her thoughts. Mina hesitated, then slowly made her way over to sink in beside Jihyo, her body starting to hum already. _The power this woman has..._

"I thought you'd be with Sana." Mina eventually said, watching how Jihyo focused on her beer with almost frighteningly smooth movements. Mina supposed it must be like water for Jihyo at this point. 

"Gotta keep her on edge sometimes. Giving her what she wants all the time just spoils her, and half the fun is in the teasing." Jihyo replied. 

"Is this _fun_ for you?" Mina wondered. Maybe it was just her mind trying to distract her from thinking about Nayeon, but Mina was truly curious about the answer. She wanted to have a glimpse inside Jihyo's mind, see the person behind the enigmatic leader. 

"What? Being here right now with you, or my life in general?" Jihyo asked, lolling her head to look at Mina calmly. The direct eye contact sparked something deep down in Mina's gut...fire starting to wash over her skin. This time, she didn't push it down. Who knew what might happen if she didn't? 

"Both."

Jihyo chuckled, shifting so she was sitting up, her gaze now on the floor. "I can't say I can complain about my life. I'm sure Nayeon has told you all sorts of horror stories about me, how addicted I am to the _crime_ and the _drugs_ and all the wrong things. But I'm good at what I do. People in my crew mesh together like a well oiled machine, and that doesn't happen by chance. Everyone has their own calling. Mine is to be a leader. It just so happens that my leadership thrives in a questionable environment." 

Mina was staring at her, her breath quickening and her fingers starting to tremble. From adrenaline, from nerves, from _wonder..._ Jihyo had such confidence, such self-assurance. So unlike Nayeon, who was secretly the most insecure person Mina knew. She liked to pretend she was totally content in herself, and that her self possession was at obnoxiously high levels, but the vulnerability in her eyes whenever someone flirted with Mina, and the way she needed Mina to tell her she loved her 30 times a day...

And then there was Jihyo, who was practically brimming with assertiveness. She had it in spades, and Mina unconsciously licked her lips, shifting her legs. Jihyo turned to look at her again. 

"As for being here with you...I must admit, it's a far step up from listening to Sana whine." Jihyo mused. 

Mina was leaning forward, her fingers digging into the couch cushion. Jihyo was so _hot..._ heat radiating between them and from those sexy eyes and- 

_Sexy?_ whispered a voice that sounded rather like Nayeon's in her mind. Mina paused briefly, but Jihyo cleared her throat and the thoughts dissolved like dye into water. 

"What is it you enjoy about my company?" Mina asked, scooching ever so slightly closer to Jihyo. Jihyo's eyes flickered down her body, lingering a second longer on her legs, and without actively meaning to, Mina spread them just a _little_ further apart. 

Jihyo's eyes widened, and Mina heard her breath catch. The first sign of a loss of control that Mina had ever heard from her...it was enough to set off that pulse between her legs. _Holy shit..._ was she always this easy?

"You're a tease, darling." Jihyo finally rasped, and it was...enticing. Thrilling. Just a few words and Mina was heated in places only Nayeon should be touching. 

_Nayeon._

Was Nayeon taking care of her? Was Nayeon attentive to her needs? Right now, no. Here Jihyo was, her gaze growing darker and darker, looking so _consumable,_ and Mina desperately needed someone to take care of the _ache._ Hell, who was she kidding? She wanted it to be Jihyo. It wouldn't take much, she could tell. 

"I can do better than that for you." Mina breathed. The tension was tangible, exciting, and fiery...like the high she'd been craving from the bank heist. Jihyo's eyes dropped momentarily to her lips and back up. 

"Can you now?" 

They were barely inches apart now, and Mina could tell in Jihyo's irregular breathing, in the slight curl of her fingers that Jihyo wanted her. Wanted _her,_ was losing control because of Mina. The thought excited her, but she could also tell that Jihyo wouldn't take it further, was waiting for her to push the issue, was daring her to go for what she wanted. 

So Mina did. 

Jihyo's lips were soft as they looked, warm and inviting and delightful. To her surprise, Jihyo didn't immediately take control of the kiss, allowing Mina to do as she wished. She wanted _more._ Mina drew back, her chest already starting to heave and that ache growing deeper, and watched as Jihyo's eyes slowly slid open. Jihyo touched her bottom lip, eyes fixed on Mina's. 

"You taste as good as I dreamed, darling." Jihyo murmured. Without further hesitation, Mina settled herself onto Jihyo's lap, noting how.... _good_ and warm it felt. Fuck. No wonder Sana was so addicted to her. 

"Kiss me." Mina whispered, and Jihyo wasted no time, surging forward to capture Mina's lips with her own as she rested her hands on Mina's waist. It was so strange, kissing someone who wasn't Nayeon, but so _exciting,_ fevered and wild and _fuck._ Jihyo was a good kisser, knowing when to stroke her tongue into Mina's mouth, when to tug gently on her bottom lip with her teeth, and Mina groaned, breaking away to rest her head on Jihyo's shoulder as her hips began to buck against Jihyo. 

"You already feel so, so good, darling. Do you know how often I've thought about this?" Jihyo whispered into her ear before sucking softly on her earlobe. 

"Jihyo..."

She could _feel_ Jihyo lose composure at that, the exhale against her neck shaky and Jihyo's hands tightening. "God, say my name again, Mina." 

"J-Jihyo..." 

Jihyo groaned into her neck, starting to nip and suck and it felt like she was being _claimed..._ should she even want that? Everything was so mixed up and wrong but if Jihyo stopped, Mina thought she would combust. 

"T-touch me..." Mina breathed as Jihyo kissed across her collarbone. 

"I am, darling."

"No..." Mina took one of Jihyo's hands and guided it up her body, until it rested over her breast. Jihyo's eyes widened, and Mina whined softly, grinding down into her lap. 

"You-"

" _Jihyo."_ Mina gasped. " _Please."_

Jihyo's gaze darkened, a carnal look flashing in her eyes, and she cut Mina off with a kiss, at the same time unbuttoning Mina's shirt and slipping her hand inside. " _Fuck."_ Mina moaned. _Too much too much_

"I will, if you'll let me." Jihyo chuckled, running her tongue up Mina's neck, hitting a spot Mina didn't even know was sensitive. "God, you're too much, darling. It's been damn near impossible for me to keep my hands off of you, you know that?" 

Being wanted, being _craved_ was driving Mina more wild than she could manage, and she barely recognized the needy whimpers falling from her lips. Jihyo pulled her closer, guiding Mina's grinding subtly. 

"And," Jihyo continued as she began to slip Mina's shirt off her shoulders, pressing her lips to every bit of skin she could reach, "I think you've wanted to touch me too. I've seen how you look at me."

"Jihyo..." Mina could barely think at this point. Jihyo chuckled, trailing her fingers down so they cupped the outside of Mina's underwear, and she gasped. 

"I could do it, you know." Jihyo whispered, pressing in just a bit, just enough to make Mina sob. "I could peel all these clothes off and fuck you right here. Do everything you wanted me to. Even if Sana walked in, I wouldn't stop, because you drive me _that_ crazy, darling. Do you want me to?"

"Jihyo, I-"

But Mina never got to finish what she was going to say, never got the time to collect her thoughts, never got to reconsider what she was doing, because at that moment, she heard a door slam, and then-

"Mina? Mina, hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling, and I love-"

Silence. 

Jihyo's fingers stilled. Mina swallowed, knowing exactly what she was going to see when she looked up, but her heart still stuttered, her stomach still weighed down with that horrible realization when she raised her head. 

Nayeon stood in the hall entrance, the look of simultaneous horror and disbelief so overblown in her expression that Mina almost wanted to laugh. 

_Kiss that reset button goodbye._

_..._

If Mina had to describe Nayeon's expression in one word, it would be: ruined. Like she'd looked directly into the face of hope, seen the light and now was falling forever, never again to experience that euphoria.

She couldn't think of one thing to say. The heat had faded from her chest, slid off of her skin, replaced by a horribly hollow feeling. 

"What-" Nayeon began, and broke off. She raised her hands to sweep through her hair, dropping them a moment later and merely staring. She looked so _lost._

"Nayeon.." Mina started, reaching a hand out before she even knew what she was going to say. What _could_ she say? That she was sorry? It wasn't what it looked like? All those feeble, worn out excuses that all cheaters used? 

Nayeon stared at her for a second longer, the look in her eyes so hollow and shell shocked that it _hurt._ And then Nayeon shook her head, the muscles in her throat working, and strode right past them. Moments later, Mina heard the front door slam shut. She jumped off of the couch, sudden fear clenching in her gut. 

"She doesn't know what she's- she's in shock, she could get hurt!" 

Jihyo hadn't said a word, and when Mina looked down at her, she didn't move. Her expression was....blank. "Jihyo! Come on-"

"I'm the last person Nayeon-ah wants to see right now." said Jihyo coolly. There was no trace of the vixen who had been here mere seconds ago...only the cold and reserved enigma. "And you're the second to last."

"I can't- I have to-" 

"Why?" Jihyo asked. She truly didn't seem to _care_ about what they had just done, didn't seem bothered by the destruction she'd just caused. 

"Jihyo, she's your _friend._ And you just-" 

Jihyo leaned forward, balancing her elbows on her knees and a hint of steel flashing across her face. "Friend is a stretch. At best, we're acquaintances who know far too much about each other, and owe each other a grudging debt. But _friends?_ And as for your second point, it takes two to tango, darling." 

Mina swallowed, wanting to get away from that look on Jihyo's face, away from the indifference and the coldness, and went for the front door. She had to say something, she had to. 

Nayeon stood on the front porch, her hands braced on the railing and her head down. Mina stepped out hesitantly towards her, at a complete and total loss. For a moment, she thought Nayeon hadn't heard her approach, and the silence was horrible and deafening and _billowing_ , and Mina didn't know how to break it. 

Then, Nayeon spoke. 

"Tell me that wasn't what it looked like." 

"...what?" Mina stammered.

Nayeon lifted her head, turning to face Mina with shining eyes, her hands shaking. Mina only wanted to take them and press her lips against them, soothe the pain and make Nayeon smile again, but she'd caused this. 

"Tell me she forced you. Tell me Jihyo _made_ you touch her, that you were about to shove her away and come back in the room because...because-" Nayeon cut off, her words strangled and choked and thick with imminent tears. 

Mina swallowed and looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "I can't do that." she said very quietly. 

Nayeon stepped back, and Mina couldn't face her, couldn't look up and see that expression, the inevitable anger and hatred and disgust, even though she deserved it. 

Mina glanced up at a small choking sound, and Nayeon was... _shattered._ A hand pressed over her eyes as her body shook, trying to hold in her sobs, and she looked so _destroyed._

"Nayeon-"

"It's funny." Nayeon muttered, her voice hoarse, as she wiped unsuccessfully under her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. "I should be wanting to kill Jihyo, rip her fucking head off, but most of me is numb to that. I knew what Jihyo was like when we got here. It's my fault for expecting anything else." 

"No." Mina whispered. "It's not your fault."

"You're goddamn right it's not." Nayeon snarled, and Mina flinched at the venom in her tone. "It's _yours._ How the fuck could you do this to me? To _us?_ Am I not enough?" 

"Nayeon..."

Nayeon was pacing around the porch now, raking her hands through her hair and a dangerous flush beginning to creep up her cheeks. "I know I haven't been the most attentive lately, but God, Mina, I've been _trying._ Because I love you and all I've wanted for years now is to have a life with you. I didn't want to come here, but I did it for you, for _us._ And I told myself you would never give in to Jihyo's stupid advances, because we have something she wouldn't understand. I trusted you, because when did I ever have a reason not to?" 

Mina's throat seemed to have closed off, ice beginning to coarse throughout her body, slipping over her muscles and making it impossible to shift. 

"And _then."_ Nayeon's laugh was sour as she brushed at her reddened eyes again. Mina's heart _ached_ to see it, and all she wanted was to press her lips there, soothe the hurt and make Nayeon feel okay. But a gnawing, terrible feeling warned her she would never get to do that again. 

"Tonight, we argued, and I fucking hated it. Fighting with you makes me feel like shit, you know that? I tried to stay pissed, to give you space because I knew you wanted that. But I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt, so I went to apologize, and then I see you...Jihyo touching you where-"

Nayeon lifted her fingers to her lips, pressing them against her mouth as a quiet, choking gasp punched its way out of her lungs. She sank down onto the porch, burying her head in her arms, the sobs overtaking her yet again. 

"Nayeon..." Mina whispered, taking a step forward even as the glacial feeling flooded over her, threatening to freeze her in place. 

" _Get away from me."_ Nayeon snarled, backing away, and Mina let her hand drop, a horrible space of bleakness unfolding within her. 

"Why?" Nayeon asked, rising to her feet and hugging her arms around herself again. "Why did you..."

Mina just looked at her. Why did she? She wasn't out of love with Nayeon, she wasn't displeased with their love life. She just wasn't...thinking. Jihyo had been there, tempting, and she'd wanted her. So she took it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"I don't know." Mina whispered. Nayeon stared at her. 

"You don't even have an excuse? You don't even have a _reason?_ I'm that expendable to you? It could've been anybody?" she demanded. Mina recognized the look on Nayeon's face, and panic began to go off inside her thoughts. She wasn't furious, she wasn't going to do something stupid like shoot Jihyo. Nayeon was _done._ Emotionally, mentally done, and there was no going back once she reached that point. 

"No, no, that isn't-" 

"I think it is." said Nayeon quietly, and the emptiness and total disregard was worse than seeing her fall apart, or seeing her ruined. She brushed past Mina to go inside. "I think that's exactly what you meant."

Mina flinched at the click of the door shutting. She wanted to go after her, desperately explain to Nayeon that she loved her and she truly, _truly_ hadn't meant to hurt her. 

_But that's the problem._ the voice whispered, and Mina dug her hands into her head, trying to escape the taunting. _You weren't thinking of her at all._

She was encased now, the ice closing over her body and locking her into place. 

Mina was terrified that if she moved, she would shatter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was really not fun to write. But this was originally how the story was supposed to end, with additional chapters exploring Nayeon's inability to deal with it and how incapable Mina is without her. But somewhere along the way, Honor Among Thieves turned into a Minayeon love story, and I like that version better. 
> 
> (Although Mihyo has chemistry like no other, whew).


End file.
